This invention relates to a training device to initiate and develop proper shooting technique for basketball players. More particularly, the invention relates to a training device which is adapted to be worn by a basketball player to develop proper form for shooting a basketball, wherein the forearm of the player's shooting arm is prevented by mechanical resistance from moving back towards the player's body beyond the point at which it forms a right angle with the upper arm of the shooting arm, and in which the elbow of the shooting arm is maintained in close lateral proximity to the player's non-shooting arm.
A problem often encountered with basketball players is that of initiating the use of the proper shooting technique which thereafter becomes learned and is automatically followed as the shooting skills of the basketball player are developed. The untrained player has a tendency when shooting a basketball to use an exaggerated motion in which the forearm of the player's shooting arm is brought too far back towards the player's body, the upper arm of the shooting arm is brought up beyond the point at which it is parallel to the ground, and the elbow of the shooting arm is swung laterally away from the player's non-shooting arm. Such an exaggerated motion requires that the player rely too extensively on the wrist action of the shooting arm in projecting the ball toward the basket, which causes the ball to be "thrown" at the basket in an overstated motion and thereby to often follow an inaccurate trajectory.
Although devices for training the basketball player are generally known, most of such devices are complex, bulky and cumbersome. Further, such devices do not train the basketball player to restrict the movement of the forearm of the player's shooting arm in relation to that of the upper arm and to limit the lateral movement of the elbow of the player's shooting arm, while at the same time allowing for proper follow-through of the forearm of the player's shooting arm in propelling the basketball towards the basket. As such, a need exists for an improved device for training basketball players in the proper method of shooting a basketball which emphasizes proper alignment and movement of the shooting arm and is lightweight and not cumbersome when worn by the player.